I'll Be There For You
by Thefashionablemusician
Summary: Based off the episode were Ema finds out she is adopted but it isn't Natsume who finds and comforts her... Tsubaki*Ema My first fanfic please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**~I'll Be There For You~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 1

* * *

"Adopted!" she exclaimed, looking at the paper held in her trembling hands. "This can't be right, Papa... Papa would have told me." "It's a mistake, it has to be a

mistake." "But there was no denying the letters printed on the paper, soon covered with wet droplets of tears. " Even, she sniffed, even my own real father and mother

didn't want me.

""I can't go back to that house, there is no way I can face them after, after this," she cried. Wiping her dripping eyes, she ran the cold wind seeming to

slap her in the face. She did not notice the angry black clouds following her.

* * *

(Back at the house)

The handsome yellow-haired lawyer frowned, his striking blue eyes crinkling in worry as he glanced at the clock for what seemed the hundredth time. "She should have been back by now, it's almost ten," he said to his equally handsome brown-haired brother. "Ah, you worry to much Ukyo, I'm sure she is just fine."

Ukyo glanced at the clock again, then his phone.

"But I've called eight times Masaomi and she refuses to answer." At this Masaomi frowned. "He is right," he thought, "Ema usually picks up her phone as soon as we call her."

Suddenly a cheerful voice broke the air.

"What's the matter with you two, you guys look like you have just been rejected, has our beloved sister gotten to you already," it teased.

"Tsubaki, this is no time to be joking around," Ukyo snapped to his smiling white-haired brother.

"Why? What's the matter?" Tsubaki said, more serious now.

"It's Ema, she's ignoring my calls and its getting late," Ukyo said, panic creeping into his voice. That calmed Tsubaki down.

Now worried as well the voice actor looked at his phone. 10:05."It is late," he thought placing his phone back into his pocket with trembling hands.

"It's not like her to stay out this late without telling anybody," he thought scared now. Images of what could have happened began flooding his mind: kidnapping, torturing, and worst of all- a secret boyfriend!"

"That's it," he exclaimed. "I'm going to go look for her." "Tsubaki wait-", his older brothers cried. But he was already out the door.

.

.

.

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading my fanfic, it's my first one so sorry if it's not the best. Next chapter will be up soon but until then please rate and review! Tell me what you think of it:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

.

.

.

(In the Park)

Ema sat on the bench, soaked in the drizzling rain that matched her mood. "I still can't believe it," she whispered aloud, clutching the wet and fragile paper in her hands tightly.

She could barely make out the letter now, the words had been smudged and blackened by the rain and her tears. Her phone began ringing again. She pulled it out, not caring if the rain hit it.

It was Ukyo again.

Sighing, she pressed ignore again, not understanding why they would care about someone like her. A lie, an unwanted child. She held back a sob as she clutched the paper even tighter, almost ripping it in half.

"Why won't you answer, you are making everybody worry," a voice suddenly said filled with anger and worry. Ema looked up with surprise and brown eyes met violet ones.

"Tsubaki," she whispered, "Why... why are you here?"

Tsubaki frowned "What do you mean baka~, everybody is really worried about you!" "I've been looking all over town for you, is everything all right?" At this Ema felt something inside her snap. She stood up, bangs covering her eyes.

"Why do you care!" she screamed.

Tsubaki took a step back surprised. "Why does anybody care, you shouldn't especially!" "Don't you understand that I'm destroying your family, all these conflicts these are all my fault!"

Tears streaming down her face, she collapsed to her knees on the ground. "Nobody ever, and should ever want me," she said, quieter now. Suddenly she felt strong arms around her.

"I'm sorry," Tsubaki whispered with pain in his voice, " I didn't realize how much trouble we were causing you."

"I don't want to go back there," she sobbed clutching onto his shirt like it was a lifeline. Tsubaki grew quiet for a moment.

"Come on let's go," he said pulling her up and grabbing his umbrella that he had dropped when he hugged her.

"I know somewhere we can go." "What, where?", Ema said surprised. "You'll see," he said, refusing to reveal anything else. "We aren't going back to the house are we?".

Tsubaki stopped and looked down at her, feeling like someone was twisting his heart when he saw the pained expression on her face. " "Don't worry," he said grabbing her hand and pulling her closer, smiling as she blushed, " I'm not going to".

At this she smiled a little, and squeezed his hand, still blushing she whispered, "Thank you".

* * *

**A****/N: Second chapter done! Poor Ema, but Tsubaki is there to cheer her up! Where could he be taking her, you will find out in the next chapter which I will be writing very soon! Thank you for reading and please rate and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ema looked around the small room, taking in the peach colored walls, small T.V., and blushed when she saw the bed. The one bed. That she and Tsubaki were supposed to share. At this thought she blushed even harder.

Tsubaki had half-heartedly offered to sleep on the floor but as he was still shivering from being out in the rain, she had firmly opposed. That and the fact that he would have probably crawled into bed with her while she was sleeping anyways.

Although she was glad that they weren't back at the house, she wasn't too excited about staying at a hotel. She had been surprised with herself that she didn't mind this as much as she thought she would though.

She was suddenly distracted by her thoughts however, when she realized how cold she was. Violently shaking, she was relieved when Tsubaki finally came with some hot cocoa from the lobby. He smiled upon seeing her, but it quickly turned in a frown when he noticed her shaking body and chattering teeth.

Rushing over, he wrapped another blanket around her and placed the hot cocoa carefully in her trembling hands.

Why are you being so nice to me?" she whispered sadly.

Tsubaki frowned again, "Because I want to, now tell me what happened that had you out in the rain this late at night?" "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but a prince always wants to know what's causing his damsel to be in distress", he said, smiling a little.

Ema laughed a little a this while shaking her head, he never lost that cheerfulness of his, and she was grateful for that. If anyone else had tried to joke with her at a time like this she would have been furious, but she found that she didn't mind when Tsubaki did it. He was special.

Giving a tiny smile, she said " It's fine, I'll tell you, its the least I can do since you have been so nice to me". Biting her lip she started again, " It happened when I picked up my passport for the trip that we are going on." " I opened the paper and when I looked at it, I...I...I," . She felt her throat close up as she tried to stop the tears that were coming to her eyes.

"It's alright", Tsubaki said gently, rubbing his hand on her back, "Take your time."

"I saw that I'm adopted," Ema cried out, tears now pouring down her face. "And I can't help thinking that my real parents didn't want me, and...and that I'm not good enough to have a family, and.."

"Stop!", Tsubaki interrupted. "Ema don't be ridiculous, of course you are more than good enough to have a family, don't say that you aren't!" Cupping her cheeks gently, and using his thumbs to wipe away her tears he said " Don't worry about the conflicts with us idiot brothers, every family has their disagreeances, and we always have our fights." "But we also will always make up," he said smiling softly.

"But all these conflicts started because of me," Ema mumbled.

"You are just looking at the bad side of things," Tsubaki said, frowning. "You have caused so many good things too!"

Surprised, Ema looked up at him. "Like what?"

"Well for starters, Ukyo is much more relaxed thanks to you helping out in the kitchen, Suburu seems to be doing much better in his basketball games, the baka~ Yusuke is actually doing better in school, which is a huge surprise to all of us , and most importantly me," he said lifting up her chin so that her eyes would meet his. "You encouraged me in my voice acting and helped me take it more seriously." "Actually," he laughed, rubbing the back of his head, " Every time I go to an audition I think of you", he said feeling a slight blush grow on his cheeks.

Ema felt her eyes widen and heart beat faster as she saw Tsubaki blushing. Feeling instantly cheered up by his words, she thought, smiling, "I'm glad he was the one who found me."

Grinning as he saw a smile appear on her face, he added " Besides have you even consulted your dad about all of this?"

"No," Ema muttered looking at the ground.

"Baka~", Tsubaki said bopping her on the head. "You should have consulted him!" But as he saw her smile disappearing he said again, softly " But I understand why you didn't , you were upset and confused and you didn't know who to talk to." Pulling her into a hug he said " You have me now, and I will always be here to cheer you up."

Clutching his jacket Ema smiled and pulled herself closer into his warm embrace, which seemed to surprise Tsubaki, as he stiffened for a moment before hugging her tighter. He pulled away suddenly and she felt disappointed at the loss of his arms around her.

"Now, I want you to go take a nice hot shower and forget all your worries, and then after you can get some sleep," Tsubaki said, smiling.

"Okay!", Ema said smiling up at him. She took the towel that he handed her and walked off to the bathroom. Suddenly she stopped," Tsubaki?", she called out, turning around.

"Yes?", he questioned.

"Thank you, I'm glad you were here for me, because you were the only one could have helped me at a time like this", she said smiling shyly, before turning back around to the bathroom.

Tsubaki blushed and grinned before putting his arms behind his head " The only one, ne~"

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry it took forever for me to update, I was so busy with exams I completely forgot about my story! . But now I'm back with more ideas than ever, and I promise there will be no more delays! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and reviews are welcome! Thank you so much! The fourth chapter will be up very soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tsubaki laid on the bed flipping through channels as he waited for Ema to be done with her shower. He was glad that he had been able to make her feel better and that he was the one to do it. He clenched his fists as he jealously thought of any of his other brothers having this experience with her. He wondered that if Azusa had been in his place, would he have been able to cheer her up and make her smile like he did.

"Tsubaki-san?", her sweet voice interrupted his thoughts, suprising him into dropping the remote. "I'm done with my shower, are you going to take yours?"

"What, oh yeah, yeah I'll take it right now," he said flustered upon seeing her in nothing but a towel. "Um, did you not want to get dressed," he questioned her.

Ema blushed, and hugged her towel tighter around her, " I took such a long shower, and I knew you were cold so I decided to get dressed out here so you could take your shower now," she stammered, shivering under his intense gaze.

"Oh I thought you just wanted me to see you in a towel," he teased regaining his composure, but still blushing a little.

"What, no, no I just, I just..." she choked out, turning as red as the towel she was desperately holding on to.

Tsubaki laughed "I'm just kidding~". "But thank you for the image, I'm going to try to take a super short shower, so I can come back to see you as quickly as possible," he winked walking into the bathroom.

Ema let out a breath, as she collapsed onto the bed, shaking her head she thought "He never changes, no matter the situation."

Tsubaki stepped out of the shower drying his hair with a towel and grabbed his clothes off the shelf. Wiggling into his pants, he smiled and blushed at the thought of Ema waiting out there for him on the bed that they were to share. He had to stop himself from pumping his fist into the air. He walked out of bathroom and was rewarded with the sight of Ema flushing at the sight of him without a shirt on and quickly returning her gaze back to the tv.

"D-did you have a nice shower," she managed to stammer out, trying to control her wild thoughts. "He only doesn't have a shirt on, that's it, I don't know why I'm so nervous" she thought to herself.

"I missed you~", Tsubaki purred out, hugging her from the side.

"T-t-tsubaki", Ema sqeauked out blushing furiously. "S-stop, go put a shirt on!"

"Why~, do you not enjoy seeing me like this," he pouted sqeezing her tighter.

"I-I cant breathe Tsubaki," she choked out, and found herself a little disappointed when he pulled away, although it was nice to breathe again.

"Ah, sorry," he said, grinning.

"You don't sound very sorry at all," she grumbled. He looked estatic.

"That's because I'm not," he smirked, turning around to look at the clock on the table beside the bed. "Wow, its late!", he said, shocked upon seeing the time. "We should go to bed."

Ema glanced at the clock, it was late. "Okay", as she scooted the very edge of the bed as Tsubaki got up to go turn off the light. As the light turned off, and the room flooded with darkness, the reality of the situation hit her. She was sleeping, in a bed, with the man she was just realizing her feelings for, Tsubaki. She felt the bed shift, and her heart jump, as he got back in it.

"Ne~, why are you so close to the edge, you are going to fall off the bed while you are sleeping," he said, putting his hands on her waist and pulling her closer.

"T-tsubaki, w-what are you doing" she gasped as he pulled her closer into his chest. She felt his breath tickle her ear as he yawned.

"Just go to sleep," he said sleepily, pulling her closer so that her face was now on his chest.

Ema gulped nervously, as she felt him relax his arms around her. As he started snoring slightly she had to admit to herself that she really didn't mind this as much as she should. She took a deep breath, and snuggled closer into his chest.

"Its not so bad now is it?" , Tsubaki whispered.

"You faker!", Ema gasped, hitting him softly in the chest.

"Ow~, how mean!", Tsubaki whined, with a grin on his face. "My acting is getting pretty good, huh?", he laughed softly.

"Whatever, just go to sleep, for real this time!", she huffed, but trying to stop a smile from forming on her face. She really had thought that he was asleep, and was in fact impressed with his skill. "He has been working hard," she thought to herself as she felt herself dozing off. "Tomorrow, I'm going tell him how I feel", she smiled, before falling asleep.

"Hmph, so cold," he whispered, smiling. Tightening his arms around her, he made up his mind that he was going to ask her about her feelings again tomorrow. "And if she says no again, I will ask again, the next day, and the next, and the day after that", he thought to himself. "I won't give up, no matter what!".

**.  
.**

**.**

**A/N: Hello my amazing readers, thank you for reading this story, I hope you liked this chapter and are enjoying this story so far! The next chapter will be up very soon, and its going to be Tsubaki taking Ema back the house, well mansion ah that lucky girl, and then soon we are going to have some confessions ^.^**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ema woke up with a groan, trying to stretch her arms, she was surprised that they were stuck. Surprised, she looked up quickly, and hit her head hard on something solid.

"Ittaiiiiiiiiii!", Tsubaki yelled out, as he quickly sat up and grabbed his jaw.

"Tsubaki!", Ema gasped, too late in remembering that she wasn't the only one in the bed.

"I wanted to be woken up in the morning by you, but I have to say I had a different image in mind," Tsubaki teased, rubbing his jaw.

"I'm so sorry, are you alright?," Ema asked worriedly. "I didn't mean to hit your face!"

"Ah its fine!", Tsubaki reassured her. "It doesn't even hurt at all!" "I should be asking about you, is your head alright?", as he looked over and noticed her rubbing the top of her head.

"Yes, I'm fine, but your jaw looks like its bruising!", Ema said feeling guilty, reaching out to touch it and frowning when he winced.

"Seriously I will be fine, don't worry!", he said, not liking the sad expression on her face. An idea popping into his head, he suddenly gave a sly smile. "But do you know what would make me feel better?"

"What?" Ema said cautiously, wary about the sudden expression on his face.

Putting a finger on his cheek he smiled and said " A kiss on the cheek would be nice." "Or," he said, leaning in closer to her so he could whisper into her ear , "On the mouth."

"Wha~", she yelped, quickly backing away, and blushing. "Don't be ridiculous," she muttered, looking at her hands.

Leaning over even more, he suddenly pulled her into his arms. "I guess I will have to settle with a good morning hug then~".

"T-tsubaki, what, what are you doing, s-stop..", Ema stuttered, trying to control her racing heart.

"Ah, you're so mean", Tsubaki pouted, pulling away. Smiling softly, he cupped her face, "But I told you before, all it takes is a kiss from a cute girl to cheer a hurt boy up."

"Tsubaki," Ema said, feeling her cheeks heat up, recalling the kiss he had given her that night.

Biting his lip and looking away, he asked while blushing slightly "I know I shouldn't ask this, especially right now but, I need to know if you could possibly reconsider your feelings towards me?"

"Tsubaki, I'm sorry, I-", Ema started.

"Its fine," Tsubaki interrupted, " It was stupid of me to ask that right now." He suddenly turned and put his hands on her shoulders, " I wont give up though, I never will," he said seriously, before walking away to the bathroom.

"Baka!", Ema said, hitting her fist on the bed. "Tsubaki, I'm sorry, I... couldn't realize my feeling for you sooner," she whispered.

* * *

Walking down the streets toward the mansion she dreaded to return to, the only thing that was stopping Ema from running back to the hotel was the presence of Tsubaki right beside her. "What if they didn't want to let me back in, or they never wanted to speak to me again", she thought to herself. "They couldn't be that mad at me, or could they, maybe they were furious, or maybe-"

"Oi", Tsubaki said, interrupting her from her wild thoughts.

Tsubaki frowned. She looked so worried. Grabbing her hand, he smiled at her," Relax."

Feeling instantly calm with Tsubaki's warm hand in hers, Ema let out a small smile. "So warm," she whispered softly.

"What was that," Tsubaki questioned.

"N-nothing!", Ema said mortified. "Ah, I didn't mean for him to hear that," she thought while blushing.

Smiling happily, he gave her hand a comforting squeeze, and grinned even wider when she squeezed his hand back.

As they neared the mansion, Ema couldn't help asking, "They won't be mad at me will they?"

Tsubaki laughed slightly at this, "No, I really doubt it, more likely they will be happy to see you, you really scared everybody." Seeing her starting to frown, he quickly said," But I know they will understand once you tell them what happened." "If they don't, we can always move out and get our own apartment," he joked.

"Really Tsubaki, is that supposed to make me feel better," she complained, but she couldn't help smiling and laughing after.

"It seems like it did," he laughed, as they approached the door. Holding the door open for her, he walked in after her and grabbed her hand again, before pressing the elevator button.

Stepping into the elevator, Ema gripped Tsubaki's hand tighter as they went up and finally stopped. She let go of his hand as soon as they stepped out, and immediately missed it.

As soon as they descended down the stairs, Ema was immediately tackled.

"Neesan!" Wataru cried in her arms. "You're back, I was so worried!"

"Wataru", Masaomi scolded, "You're making her uncomfortable." As he tried to pry Wataru off Ema, he said happily "I'm really happy to see you, we were all very worried."

Ema tried not to roll her eyes as Tsubaki gave her a smug smile, and smiled at Masaomi. "Thank you, I'm really sorry for running away, I was really upset since..", she broke off not sure how to continue.

"Its alright," came Ukyo's voice, as he appeared from the kitchen. "Your father called, and told us what had probably happened, it doesn't matter too us, you are still family to us," he said smiling.

"Everyone," Ema smiled, trying to hold back tears, just as she was about to speak she was interrupted by a voice upstairs.

"Ukyo-ni, has she called back yet, its been a long... Wait Ema!", exclaimed the shocked voice.

"And here comes the idiot," Tsubaki muttered.

"Yusuke-kun!", Ema looked towards the stairs surprised.

Grabbing her by her shoulders Yusuke exclaimed "Where were you, do you know how worried we were, why the heck would you...". He took a huge step back and shivered under the death glare Tsubaki was giving him. If looks could kill he would have been a goner. "Im glad you're back," he ended.

"Well", Ukyo interrupted the suddenly tense atmosphere, "Dinner is ready now, lets sit down and eat."

As Ema sat down for dinner she felt warm and happy inside, looking around and realizing what an understanding and kind family she had. That and the fact that as soon as she sat down, Tsubaki immediately held her hand under the table. As he smiled at her, she decided that tomorrow, without a doubt she was going to tell him her true feelings.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Fifth chapter done! Thank you guys so much for reading this, and for the people who reviewed, you guys are awesome, I was really happy to know you were enjoying the story ^_^ I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next chapter (confessions yay!) will be up soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

.

.

.

Ema sat at her desk, looking absentmindenly out the window as she listened to her teacher drone on and on. Tapping her foot up and down, she felt as if school would never end. She had tried to wake up early to talk to Tsubaki in the morning, but by the time she had gotten downstairs he was already gone.

Sighing, she twirled her pencil, debating her next move. Should she call Tsubaki immeadiatly afterschool? Call him later? Wait for him at the house? Talk to him at..

"Ahem", a clearing throat interruppted her thoughts.

Looking up, she saw Yusuuke standing awkwardly by her desk. " Ah, you know, class has ended, its time for lunch."

Surprised, Ema exclaimed, "What, it is!" Slightly blushing, she thought to herself, " I spent my whole class thinking about Tsubaki, I'm so hopeless!" She buried her face in her arms, as Yusuuke looked on confused.

" A-are you alright?", he asked worried.

Inwardly she thought, " No I'm not alright, I am completely, and hopelessly in love, and I can't stop thinking about your brother."

"W-WHAT!", "YOU LOVE, WH, WHO, WHAT, EH", Yusuuke yelled, backing away from Ema's desk.

Ema turned bright red. "I said that aloud!", she thought, panicking. " I-I, well, you see, um, that is..."

As her words died off, an awkward silence formed between.

"Go."

"Eh," Ema looked up in surprise at Yusuuke's sudden outburst.

"Right now Tsubaki, has a break as well, and he always goes to this cafe," Yusuuke said softly while writing down the address on a piece of paper. "You should go tell him what your feeling, I can tell the teacher you weren't feeling good, and that you went home."

"Yusuuke," Ema whispered, their fingers brushing gently, as she took the paper from him. "I don't...I..I really can't thank you enough," she sniffled, tears forming in her eyes.

"O-oi, don't cry, i-ts nothing, seriously," he blushed, crossing his arms and pouting.

"No, really," she said, grabbing his hands, and smiling. "Thank you!"

As she turned around and walked out the door, Yuusuke felt his heart lurch as he dropped to the floor on his knees.

"That was probably the bravest and nicest thing, I've ever seen someone do," a cheerful voice interrupted.

Shocked, Yuusuke looked up to see Mahoko Imai, Ema's best friend and owner of the voice who was interrupting his grief.

She held her hand out to him as he stared at it for a while, before grabbing it and pulling himself up.

"That really was a great thing that you did, giving up the person you love for your brother, it takes a lot of courage to do that," she said, voice full of admiration. As Yuusuke still looked confused, she added, " I left my bag in here, but I didn't want to interrupt, so I was waiting outside the door." "Don't worry I won't tell anyone."

"Oh, um, uh, thanks," Yusuuke muttered, rubbing the back of his head. " That's nice nice of you I guess, I don't... why are you staring at me?"

Smiling, Mahoko tilted her head, before standing up on her tiptoes and kissing Yuusuke on the cheek.

" W-W-WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!," Yuusuke burst out, face steaming and arms flailing.

"You looked sad, so I wanted to cheer you up," Mahoko giggled, and winked at him.

"D-dont go around k-kissing random people, i-idot", Yuusuke said quieter now, embarrassed, and face still on fire.

"Ah, how mean, i was just trying to help," she pouted teasingly. "C'mon," she said, grabbing his sleeve, and pulling him out the classroom. " You can come sit and have lunch with me."

Soon, the once quiet hallway echoed, with the sounds of Yuusuke embarrassed protests, and Mahako' s excited talking.

Tsubaki sat alone at his table by the window, yawning while he lazily stirred the whipped cream into the coffee, smiling as he made the white swirls into a heart. Humming happily, he proceeded to mark in "E+T" , chuckling to himself, not noticing the other customers looking at him, clearly disturbed.

He froze as a little girl walking past his table whispered to her mom, "Mommy, what's wrong with that man...", her mother shushing her before walking out the door quickly.

Burying his head in his arms, he groaned to himself, "I'm so hopeless!" Bringing his head back up, he blew on his coffee before starting to sip it, muttering out loud as he looked outside, " I wish Ema were... PSHCTTTHHHHHHHHHHHH-".

Staring wide eyed out the window, he ignored the furious stare the waiter was giving him for spitting out his coffee all over the table. Slapping his bill for the food, as well as a generous tip for the poor waiter, on the table, he ran outside. Standing under the cherry blossom tree in front of the tree was...

"Ema!"

Hearing her name being called out, Ema looked up, to see a shocked Tsubaki, coffee on his face and shirt. Confused about his current appearance she questioned, "What happened to you?"

"Never mind that!" "What are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be...", he stopped suddenly as he noticed they were drawing a crowd around themselves. "Let's go somewhere else," he said, grabbing Ema's hand suddenly, making her let out a yelp as he pulled her down the street and out of the crowd.

(10 minutes later)

Ema panted as she clutched her chest, trying to regain her breath. Tsubaki had pulled her along, dodging through herds of people, for who knows how long, till they finally stopped at a quiet park. Looking over, she saw Tsubaki collapse onto a bench , completely worn out as well. She walked towards the bench to sit by him, however she froze as she heard him trying to speak over his gasps for breath.

"So...(gasp)...do you.. (gasp).. want to explain... (gasp)... why you aren't in school?" , he questioned her.

"I, aha, well, its... I needed to tell you something," she finally squeaked out. Twisting the bottom of her shirt, and letting out a shaky breath, she tried to steady her wobbling legs. She tried to talk again, but nothing would come out. Squeezing her eyes shut, she thought to herself, "This was a horrible idea."

Getting up, Tsubaki smiled as he put his hands on Ema's shoulders and watched her eyes fly open, looking at him surprise and nervousness. "Hey", he whispered softly to her, " It's just me, calm down."

Looking down at her feet, Ema muttered, " That's why I can't calm down."

Dropping his arms, Tsubaki stuttered, "W-what, I-"

Interrupting him, Ema, a light pink beginning to dust her cheeks, began again, " The reason I can't calm down, is you, with you here, it feels like I'm going to have a heart attack, my heart is beating so fast." "You are the reason I'm not at school, you are the reason, I..I wanted to tell you this when we were at the hotel-" She stopped suddenly, why was it so hard to breathe? Clenching her fists, she tried to swallow the lump she felt forming in her throat. "Tsubaki, I...I...I". Snapping her head up, she choked out, unaware of the tears flowing down her face,

"Tsubaki I love you!"

**A/N: I'm such a horrible person I'm sorry, I've been so busy with school I haven't updated in forever . I'm not going to do that ever again i promise, I'm on break this week so I am determined to finish this story, in fact the next chapter will be released today as a thank you gift to all my wonderful readers for putting up with me! And to all my new reviewers, followers, and favoriters, thank you so much I can't even tell you how much I appreciate it!**

**Oh also sorry for the little Mahoko-Yuusuke momment, I just couldn't stand to leave the poor thing by himself ^.^**


	7. Chapter 7

Tsubaki stared at Ema in shock as he heard those four words that he had waited to hear ever since he met her, slip out of her mouth. They seemed to wrap around his heart and constrict it.

Meanwhile, Ema felt as if she was going to pass out. She couldn't believe how much effort a simple confession took. For a couple seconds time seemed to stop and she could hear the loud beating of her heart, thrumming against her chest. Knees wobbiling, she took a step back as Tsubaki seemed to have turned into a statue. "I'm sorry, I-I don't know what I was thinking, s-sorry", she whispered franticly as she prepared to make her escape.

"No wait!" Tsubaki yelled out, as he suddenly snapped from his unusually quiet trance. He reached out and grabbed her hand as if she were his lifeline. He ignored the shocked look on her face as he pulled her into his arms.

"I'm sorry" he whispered into her ear. "I never expected to hear a confession from you, so I didn't know how to react."

As Ema felt an electric shock run down her back as Tsubaki squeezed his arms around her gently, bringing her even closer to him. She felt relieved that it had been shock, not rejection, that had caused him to be so quiet. She felt his arms loosen as he slowly pulled her back to look at her. A look of seriousness replaced the cheerful smile that usually lighted his face.

Giving a soft smile to ease her sudden apprehension, Tsubaki put his hands on Ema's cheeks, to make her nervously darting eyes focus on him. Enjoying the sudden hue of pink that took on her face as soon as he made contact with it. "Ema", he began "I would say sorry for being forceful before, or being foreful now, but I'm not." "I would give you a thousand hugs, and a million kisses, if it meant that you would fall in love with me." " Because, Ema, I love you, I love you not as a brother, but as a man."

Ema pulled away from Tsubaki and clasped her hands around her mouth as she tried to stop the tiny sobs coming out. She hadn't even realized she had started crying.

"Ema," Tsubaki said gently, stepping forward and pulling her hands away so he could hold them. Rubbing his thumbs on the top of her hands soothingly.

"Tsubaki's hands…. are so warm," Ema thought as the circling of thumbs sent shivers down her back. Sniffling away the last of her tears, she knew what she had to do, as embarrassing as it might be. Pulling away again, she lifted up her chin to look at Tsubaki.

Shocked by the sudden look of determination in Ema's eyes, Tsubaki asked cautiously, "Ema, what are you…..Mmmf!"

Throwing her arms around Tsubaki's neck, Ema pulled his face to hers as their lips collided together at last. She felt a rush of butterflies swirl up inside her body, as Tsubaki quickly recovered and pulled their bodies even closer. It was finally a kiss that shared passion on each side.

Tsubaki, although shocked at first, became overjoyed as he put his hand behind Ema's head, wanting her as close to him as possible so he could convey the feelings he had bottled up for so long.

Finally, they pulled away, each out of breath and with matching shades of pink tinting their faces.

"Ne, Ema, what was that?", Tsubaki said teasingly, enjoying the adorable shade of red Ema turned, as she tilted her head downwards. "You should be careful," he whispered in her ear, leaning down." "Next time I might not be able to stop."

Ema sqeaked, as she jerked her head up to look into the mischievous violet eyes of her….. what were they exactly? " Wait, Tsubaki, are we… you know?"

"Are we what?" Tsubaki asked confused.

"A couple", Ema said quietly.

"How annoying!," Tsubaki exclaimed, pouting. "The fact that you need to even ask that hurts my feelings," he said dramatically, clutching his hand to his chest. "Was that kiss, not good enough, I can give you an even more passionate one," he teased, winking.

Waving her hands in front of her, Ema stammered, "No, no, no , I-I was just wondering!"

"So you don't want another kiss," Tsubaki frowned.

"No, I mean yes, wait, just, agh Tsubaki you are too much," Ema huffed, turning her back to her loveable, but annoying tormentor.

Tsubaki grinned, before hugging his new girlfriend from behind. "Even when you are mad you are cute!," he laughed.

Ema tried to resist smiling, but she couldn't, Tsubaki's laugh was infectious.

"Ah, see I made you smie!" he exclaimed, grinning. Giving her one last sqeeze, he reached for hand, smiling as she grasped it tight.

As Tsubaki pulled her out of the park, Ema couldn't help but laugh as he had a look of pure joy on his face.

Glancing back at Ema, he felt his heart thud as he saw the beautiful smile adorning her face. Grinning, yet again, another idea popped into his mind. Stopping suddenly, he swooped Ema up into his arms, enjoying the half-hearted squeals of protest she let out.

"Tsubaki, w-what are you doing, put me down!" Ema yelped. "This is something that, that…"

"That married couples do?," he smirked as she looked down in mortification. "Ema," he said, smiling gently while stopping to lift her chin up, " What did I tell you?"

Letting out a shy smile, Ema whispered hesitantly, as Tsubaki brought their foreheads together, "That you will always be there for me?"

"I will always be there for you," Tsubaki confirmed, before bringing their lips into a soft, yet loving kiss.

**A/N:**

**I am so sorry it took forever for me to update this, really, agh I procrastinate too much , But I really hope you enjoy this chapter, and also Happy New Year! My resolution was to stop being lazy and actually update my story, and again I'm sorry for the long hiatus. Thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites, follows, and also just for reading it, I really appreciate it, thank you! ^-^ I'm thinking of starting a new story, maybe OCs and the brothers, or just different confessions with Ema and the brothers? If you have any suggestions or requests, I'd be more than happy to hear them! Thank you again for being so supporting, I love you all, and I promise to never ever make you wait again for updates "^-^**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I've been dead for god knows how long, and I apologize, I actually was going to stop at chapter 7, since I thought that made a nice ending, but I got so many nice reviews from some amazing people and so many follows and favorites ( well i suppose it isn't that many, but even having two followers/favorites would make me unbelievabley happy ^.^ ) that im considering doing a wedding/family scene between the two, let me know what you think! Right now im working on different confessions between Ema and the brothers, and I would love and really appreciate it if you would send in requests for which brother (s) you would like me to do first! Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favorites, they always make esctatic to see! And i apoligize again for being inactive for so long! **

**One last thing, did you hear that they are coming out with a Brothers Conflict season 2! I can't wait! Love me some bishies, which reminds me, I'm also going to try to work on some Kamigami no Asobi fanfiction, since I just finished it and fell in love with the gods 3**

**~thefashionablemusician **


End file.
